


She's Always A Woman To Me

by lark_brooks



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Adorable, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Protective Dan, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9157585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lark_brooks/pseuds/lark_brooks
Summary: *She's Always A Woman To Me* (Billy Joel song)One late night in watching movies with your best friend Phil Lester. He confesses he's told one of your secrets. Curious you ask him which one, and to whom? That you have a crush on Dan Howell, to Dan Howell.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this! It was a request, I will keep the anonymous unless told other wise. Warning there is smut, but also fluff! Thanks for reading.

You were sitting on the couch, fiddling with your fingernails. You finally spoke up to break the awkward silence. ''Phil Lester,'' You started. His ocean blue eyes instantly landed on you. ''Yes, Y/N L/N?'' ''-What did you do?'' You could tell he was nervous. He had done something. The way his eyes were bouncing around the room, you could tell not something good. 

''I-I may have told someone a secret of yours,'' You reached out for the remote in front of you and paused the movie. ''To who? And what did you say?'' You were starting to get angry. Why did Phil tell a secret of yours? He never did things like this! He could be trusted. Or so you thought.

''That you like Dan,'' Your heart skipped a beat, and your breathe got caught in your throat. ''-to Dan.'' Phil said quietly, based on your reaction he instantly started apologizing. Hundreds of times. 

 ''I'm so sorry. He was right there and I was like good time! No? Not a good time?'' You cried. ''PHIL!'' You hit him with your pillow. ''What are we mad at Phil for?" Dan asked, walking in. He was mixing his fresh hot mint tea. ''Want some?"' He asked raising his eyebrows looking at you. 

  ''No, I'm okay.'' You said quietly. Was Dan going to act as if you didn't like him? Did he wanna pretend your feelings weren't real? ''She's mad cause I told you that she likes you.'' Dan nodded, but then paused. Dan's face instantly turned beat red as he had processed what he had just said. ''W-what?'' Dan asked. ''Haha! I got you both. You should've seen the look on your faces.  _I'm_ such a good match maker. Hello Oprah!'' You raised your eyebrows in confusion and chuckled. 

You shook your head and fixed your position on the couch. ''So he hadn't told you?" You asked grabbing his cup of tea as to which he had put down when he sat down. ''No. He hadn't. Is that true, Y/N? You like me?'' He smiled and glanced up at you. He had held his head down in confusion. God his eyes, they were brown to others. But you described them as Hazel. You thought ''brown'' was too plain and simple, for Dan. 

''Y-yeah. I hope things won't be awkward between us.'' Dan chuckled and smiled. ''They couldn't be awkward,'' ''Huh?'' Dan stood up and walked over to you, his face till red. He was shaking a little. Nervous. He took your hands in his and sat down onto his knees. You fixed your position once more so that you were sitting criss cross apple sauce on the couch. 

  He kissed your hands and looked up at you. You smiled. ''You're beautiful Y/N, how could I not like you?" You smiled. You felt movement on the couch, you looked over and saw Phil had left. You shrugged and looked back at Dan. ''and you're hot. You should know that. Because damn.'' You replied. Dan chuckled and stood up, then sat down next to you. He grabbed your hand and held it. ''This feels good,'' You nodded. ''it does.'' 

Dan looked down at your lips, and you felt your stomach twirl. You slowly let go of his hand, and grabbed the back of his head with both of your hands. You pulled him into a passionate kiss. He slowly pulled away once he felt it was right to. ''Where the hell did that come from?"' He asked, then chuckled. You could feel his smile against your lips.

 ''I have no idea, but I like it.'' You pulled him back into a kiss, you spread your legs so he had better access to your lips. His were soft against your, but passionate. A moan escaped your lips, you were embarrassed so you pulled away and laughed. ''Got, I love your laugh. Also fuck.'' You smiled. He would never judge you. 

This time he smashed his lips onto yours, he held you at the waist and picked you up. He stood up and you wrapped your legs around his waist. You then held onto his head playing with his hair as his tongue slipped into your mouth. 

  Dan moaned and took you to his bedroom. He laid you down peacefully onto the bed. Respecting you for the woman you were. He looked at you and he climbed on top of you.

 He began kissing down your neck, he took off your shirt. Then left hickeys on your chest. He unhooked your bra, slower than you wanted causing you both to chuckle. You sat up and kissed him. He kissed back as you pulled off his shirt. You ran your hands up his chest and then wrapped them around his neck pulling him into another kiss. 

You pulled away and undid his belt. He stood up and took off his pants. You were both left in your underwear now. You smirked looking at his bulge he had formed instantly as you looked at him.

 You laid back and he began kissing down your stomach and to your legs. He slowly spread your legs and pulled your underwear down. He looked back up at you, checking one last time for consent. You nodded. 

You moaned as his cold hands fell against your legs. He began licking you, he played with you clit as he did so. You moaned, ''fuck Dan.'' ''You're so beautiful, Y/N.'' He responded. You held onto his head as he went down on you. Licking up, licking down. He began fingering you, pushing his index finger inside you then out. You moaned loudly. ''You sound so beautiful, Y/N.'' You chuckled and he continued. 

  He stopped once you had reached your climax and came. He took off his underwear and stood at your entrance

 ''Yes.'' You moaned and he slowly entered you. ''Faster,'' You said quietly.

 He continued his movement. Going into you faster, faster, and faster. Your breathing quickened. His dick was huge, and it was your first time. You didn't know exactly what you were doing but at this point you didn't care. You were doing it. 

He was moaning loudly as he pumped faster, faster, faster. ''Fuck Y/N, you're so fucking good. Fuck.'' he moaned.

''Fuck Y/N, I'm so close. Cum with me.'' You nodded and moaned.

 Helping him reach his climax faster so he could keep up with yours. He pumped in, out, in, out. You then felt his warm white cum inside of you. You cumed with him. 

 He slowly pulled out. ''Damn Y/N, didn't know you had it in you.'' You chuckled, ''Same goes for you. You lasted longer than I thought you would. Especially since it's your first time.'' he laughed and fell down onto the bed beside you. He laid his arm down and you cuddled next to him. 

''I know how I said you're beautiful?" You nodded. ''It's not just you during sex, Y/N. It's you all the time. You're so beautiful. You're laugh, your smile, your personality. I love all of you. I love you.'' You smiled and chuckled. ''I love you too Dan,'' You looked up at him and he kissed you. You kissed back. You slowly pulled away and fell asleep in his arms. You were happy. 

  


End file.
